


(Don't) Panic

by amporasbitch



Category: Real Person Fiction, Youtube RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amporasbitch/pseuds/amporasbitch
Summary: After Mark announces his intention to kill Darkiplier and Wilford, Yandereplier is certain he's about to lose the two most important people in his life.He doesn't take it well.





	(Don't) Panic

**Author's Note:**

> Jebus is this short and probably not the best since I wrote it rly fast but I wanted to post it before the plot catalyst stopped being relevant. @ fischfuck what are u planning
> 
> Still, I suppose I like it enough to post it, so have at it! :D

Mark’s words catch them all off guard. Killing Darkiplier and Wilfrod? Really, truly? It’s impossible to believe, yet some can’t help it. For every ego that scoffs at Mark’s words, certain that Mark is either joking or couldn’t kill Dark and Wilford if he tried, there’s another that can’t help but wonder, can’t help but be nervous at the idea.

And no ego is more nervous than Yandere.

Not nervous, no. If he were merely nervous, he wouldn’t be glued to a computer in the Host’s library looking for more clues, his hands wouldn’t be shaking as he typed, his mind wouldn’t be going back and forth, a mile a minute.

Mark _can’t_ kill them. There’s no way. Sure, theoretically he could kill Wilford, put a bullet in him as cleanly as Wilford does to others, but Yandere already knows Mark isn’t capable. And Dark? Mark didn’t create Dark at all; his life is tied wholly and completely to the fans, the same fans who clamor and protest Mark’s bold decision. If Mark came after either of them, they could kill him first.

And yet.

When Yandere sees a fan genuinely panicking, a fan truly upset by Mark’s words, he sees a fan that will listen to Mark. He sees a fan that will listen to Mark if he truly means to kill Dark and Wilford, a fan that will uphold the decision whether they mean to or not. Those are the people that will stop creating if Mark so much as expresses disinterest in continuing their stories. It’s not as if Yandere hasn’t seen it before; he remembers as well as any of the egos the way the Cyndago egos were affected by Mark’s words not so long ago. How they lost a chunk of their power and, if Dr. Iplier is to be believed, a chunk of their lifespan just by Mark discontinuing them. There are so many fans responsible for that, so many fans that could turn away from Dark and Wilford if Mark would only ask. And even if Dark and Wilford _did_ kill Mark first, they’d be forgotten just as quickly, if not quicker. They all would, without Mark to remind the fans about them. Whatever they do, Mark’s words are promising Dark and Wilford the worst kind of death a figment can imagine: The agonizing, lingering death of being forgotten.

Yandere remembers when he was first made, how the fans tired of him quickly and he almost faded away at a month old, how he spent two days slowly dying until he was remembered again. He remembers the fever, the chills, the headaches, the pain, the way it felt every time his body flickered in and out like a candle. His chest hurts thinking about it. His chest hurts worse thinking of Dark or Wilford having to suffer through it too, potentially never coming back from it.

Yandere can’t keep thinking about this. He has to remove himself from the computer, step away from all these awful thoughts for a while. But he can’t bring himself to move. He’s been on edge since Mark first alluded to killing Dark and Wilford, and now he can’t relax. He can hardly breathe. Instead, he keeps thinking.

He thinks about Wilford, his best friend, his mentor, practically his brother, dying and disappearing. Would he go out slowly like a whimper, unbefitting of someone so larger than life? Would it be quick, gone in a matter of hours or minutes before anyone could say goodbye? Would Mark surprise them all and kill Wilford himself, shooting or stabbing or tricking him into eating something poisoned, leaving him destroyed by the very man who gave him life?

And Yandere thinks about Dark, his love, his one and only, his soulmate, his senpai, the one person he couldn’t exist without. Would Dark go quietly, aura wavering and dissolving in the air as his body slowly disappeared? Would he die screaming, raging against Mark and his fans, aura whipping around him until it burned itself out? And good god, what would Yandere do without him?

What would Yandere do without either of them?

He finally manages to get up and tear himself away from the computer, but it’s too late to stop his hyperventilating, too late to stop the tears from falling.

He planned to go back to his room, but he doesn’t even make it out of the library, body practically falling onto the couch near the front of the room with a shuddery sigh. The Host, who’s working nearby, says something to him, but Yandere doesn’t hear it, can’t respond, can only continue to _think_ as his eyes turn red and blur with tears. He knows he’s on the edge of a breakdown, but he can’t squelch his fear.

_Not Dark. Not Wil. Not Dark. Not Wil. Not Dark. Not Wil. Not Dark. Not Wil. Not Dark. Not Wil. Not Dark. Not Wil. Not them. Anyone but them. Not them. Not them. Please. Please. Not them. Don’t hurt them. Don’t touch them. Don’t hurt them. Get away from them. I’ll kill him. Save them. I’ll make him regret this. I’ll destroy him. I’ll kill everyone he loves. Don’t hurt them. Please don’t hurt them. Don’t do this to me. Don’t take them from me. Don’t hurt them. Don’t. Don’t. Don’t. Don’t. Don’t. Don’t. Don’t. Don’t. Don’t. Don’t. Don’t. Don’t._

_I love them. I love them both more than anything. I’ll die without them. I need them. I can’t let him hurt them. I can’t let this happen. I love them. I can’t kill him. They’ll die if I kill him. I can’t do anything. I love them. I can’t lose them. I can’t live without them. I can’t I can’t I can’t I can’t I can’t I can’t I can’t I can’t I can’t I can’t I can’t I can’t I can’t I can’t I can’t I can’t I can’t I can’t I can’t I can’t_

_if they die i have nothing if they die i’m alone if they die i die too_

_nononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononono_

Yandere breaks down, but he’s not thinking anymore; the awful feelings come without him trying.

~~~

Dark and Wilford are in Dark’s office, also thinking about what Mark said about them and trying to decide if it’s worth holding a meeting about. Dark is standing, leaning against the front of his desk, and Wilford is laying sideways in an armchair, legs dangling over the side.

“It’s not like Mark can actually kill us,” Wilford is saying, “He’s always saying stupid things, who would take him seriously?”

“Plenty of the fans already are,” Dark points out, “And some of the egos are nervous, too. It might be worth it to gather everyone and remind them who’s really in control of us.”

That’s one of Wilford’s problems, Dark thinks; the man is terrible at recognizing or solving problems unless they’re right in front of his face, and sometimes even then. Wilford only shrugs at Dark’s words.

“I guess, but won’t having a meeting about it just make it a bigger issue?” Wilford asks, “Mark’s just setting the fans up for a video, we can ignore it.”

“ _You_ can, maybe,” Dark says, “ _I_ am choosing not to take this threat lightly.”

“What, you scared, Darky?” Wilford asks, smirking. Dark rolls his eyes.

“Of course not,” Dark says, “I know full well that Mark couldn’t kill me if he tried. The fans, however, can kill us both if they decide to listen to him. And if I don’t address this to the other egos, then they’ll interpret it as avoidance, and those that are nervous will only be more so.”

As annoying as Wilford can be, he’s the only one Dark can be so direct with about his thoughts and plans. Further, as airheaded and stubborn as he can be, he usually listens. Wilford stops smirking, and nods hesitantly, like he doesn’t want to acknowledge that Dark has a point.

“Hold a meeting if you want to, then,” Wilford says, “I’m not gonna stop you.”

“You have to show up, too,” Dark mutters, “Mark didn’t just mention me, I’m sure you recall.”

“But event meetings are booooooring,” Wilford groans, throwing his head back in annoyance, “All we get to do is listen to you talk about something for a while and that’s it. No fun ideas allowed.”

“That’s what idea meetings are for,” Dark says, rubbing his forehead. Speaking to Wilford for any length of time always seems to give him a headache. “It would be pointless to make this meeting into an idea one.” He gives Wilford a cold stare. “If you insist upon not coming today, the meeting will have to be tomorrow. But whenever I hold it, you _will_ have to be there, just as you always have to be there. Are we clear?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Wilford sighs, “Still, I think this is unnecessary. Everyone’s fine.”

Something occurs to Dark suddenly, and he can’t help the next words that come out of his mouth.

“Have you seen Yandere lately?” he asks.

Wilford looks up.

“No, not since Mark—oh.”

“Exactly.”

“Well, I’m sure he’s alright,” Wilford says dismissively, “He knows how tough we are, I’m sure he’s not worried.”

“But _you_ know how _he_ is,” Dark points out, “He’s unstable and emotional even when things are going well, and now Mark has threatened to kill the two of us.”

Before Wilford can respond, there’s a quiet knock at Dark’s office door.

“Who is it?” Dark asks, slightly annoyed.

“The Host,” says a voice from beyond the door, “It’s urgent.” Dark and Wilford exchange glances.

“Come in, then,” Dark says, no longer irritated. The Host opens the door and walks in, expression serious. “What’s going on?” Dark asks.

“It’s Yandere,” he says, “He’s having a breakdown in the library. The Host tried to help him, but Yandere didn’t respond to anything he said.” Host pauses. “The Host believes that Yandere has taken Mark’s recent announcement about the two of you to heart.”

Wilford’s face colors with shock. Dark bites down the “I told you so” on his tongue.

“Thank you, Host,” Dark says instead, “We’ll be going to the library now.”

“I’ll take you with us so you don’t have to worry about the elevator!” Wilford exclaims, jumping out of his chair.

“That’s not necessary, the Host prefers the elevator,” Host says, “Your void is…disorienting.” Wilford shrugs.

“Suit yourself,” he says, before poofing away, Dark following close behind.

~~~

Yandere is so mired in his terror and grief that he doesn’t hear Dark and Wilford teleporting into the library not twenty feet away over his own harsh sobs. He can’t see them through the tears in his eyes spilling over down his cheeks. He can’t register anything but his own repetitive, anxious thoughts. He’s so deep in his own mental breakdown that he doesn’t notice Dark approach him, jumping when he feels Dark’s hands on his shoulders.

“My love, it’s alright,” Dark murmurs, voice gentle and full of concern, “I’m here, Wil and I are both right here.”

“Yeah, it’s okay,” Wilford puts in, walking over to stand with Dark, “We’re fine, kiddo.”

It doesn’t feel like it to Yandere, and he keeps crying, and the thoughts don’t stop. Dark squeezes his shoulders.

“Yan, dearest one, _breathe,_ ” he whispers, “Everything will be fine.”

“I c-can’t,” Yandere gasps through his tears, “I can’t, I can’t l-lose you, i-if you both die th-then I…”

“We’re not gonna die,” Wilford says, reaching out a hand to ruffle Yandere’s hair, “Mark can’t just rid of us that easy.”

“I can’t,” Yandere sobs, “I can’t, I c-can’t…”

Dark and Wilford continue to try to talk Yandere out of his breakdown, but nothing they say seems to fully register. The young ego continues to cry and speak like a broken record, repeating the same scared and heartbroken words over and over. Both Dark and Wilford are worried when none of the usual words and phrases, the ones that Yandere always responds to, seem to have any effect.

“Perhaps,” Dark says, concern even stronger in his tone now, “We ought to get Dr. Iplier.”

“Pish-posh,” replies Wilford, “We know him better than Doc does, we can help him ourselves.”

“What exactly do you suggest?” Dark asks, gritting his teeth at Wilford’s stubbornness. Wilford thinks for a moment.

“Maybe we’re using too much talk,” Wilford muses, “Yan’s cuddly, maybe we need to be cuddly, too.”

Dark is tempted to roll his eyes at Wilford’s phrasing, but he has to admit to himself that it’s not a terrible idea. Wilford doesn’t wait for Dark to respond before sitting down on the couch beside Yandere, putting an arm around him. Yandere’s mindless rambling stutters for a moment before resuming, but it’s enough of a response for Dark. He sits on Yandere’s other side, taking both his lover’s hands in his own. Wilford and Dark press as close against Yandere as they can, surrounding him with comfort.

“Come back to us, love,” Dark murmurs, kissing the top of Yandere’s head, “We’re both safe, you have nothing to fear.”

“Calm down, Yan, we’ve got you,” Wilford adds, squeezing Yandere’s shoulders.

Yandere, for a while, is still too upset to react, but eventually his repetitive rambling ceases, and his sobs begin to peter out. It’s the closeness; Wilford on one side with body heat like a furnace, and Dark on the other with skin as cold as wind. The sensation grounds him, Wilford’s arm around him grounds him, Dark’s hands over his ground him, and eventually he’s able to breathe properly.

“There you are,” Dark says gently, not bothering to disguise the relief in his voice, “Are you feeling better now, darling?”

“I’m scared,” Yandere whimpers.

“Don’t be,” Wilford says flippantly, “We sure aren’t.”

“Not even a little?” Yandere asks, voice small. “There’s so many fans who’ll forget you if Mark wants them to, and Mark—”

“—Is probably trying to get people riled up for a video,” Wilford finishes, “Mark is all talk when it comes to this stuff.”

“What Wilford is _trying_ to say,” Dark puts in, “Is that Mark couldn’t kill us if he tried. For every fan that might forget us if Mark tried to make them, there’s ten who love us as much as you do.”

Yandere blinks, looking at Dark carefully. His brows furrow ever-so-slightly.

“I hope not _that_ much,” he says, “You’re _my_ senpai, after all.”

Wilford doesn’t try to hold back his laughter, and Yandere flushes. Even Dark can’t help but smile a little.

“There’s the Yandere I love,” Dark coos, moving a hand to cup Yandere’s cheek. Yandere’s face is still red, but he beams at the affection, leaning into Dark’s hand.

“I know I shouldn’t be so worried,” Yandere admits, “I just…I remember what it was like for me, when I was new and I almost faded, and to think of you guys having to go through it…” Yandere bites his lip before he can talk himself into another breakdown.

“That’s not gonna happen,” Wilford says, having stopped laughing, now ruffling Yandere’s hair, “Not for a long time yet. Hell,” he goes on, “He discontinued a few egos a few months back, and they’re all still kicking, aren’t they?”

“Yeah,” Yandere answers, smiling a little, “They are.”

“Whatever Mark has planned,” Dark says, “Whether he truly intends to kill us or not, we’re stronger than his whims.” He presses a soft kiss to Yandere’s forehead. “We aren’t leaving you anytime soon.”

Yandere nods, still smiling and now a little misty-eyed.

“This calls for a group hug!” shouts Wilford, reaching over and grabbing both Yandere and Dark in a tight hug.

There’s a protest on Dark’s lips, but Yandere laughs and hugs back, putting one arm around Wilford and one around Dark, and the young ego is smiling and giggling and the happiest he’s been all day, so Dark completes the group hug, grinning into Yandere’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I agree with Wilford on the issue. I bet we're about to get that Sweet Ego Content at some point in the near future. Or just general cool stuff lmao


End file.
